Lucha por el Amor
by Ritak
Summary: Livia y Alice cumplieron su sueño de llegar a WWE, pero, no todo sera felicidad, ya que; Livia esta enamorada de "Dean Ambrose" ahora tendrá que lidiar con ese sentimiento, mientras al mismo tiempo lidia con "AJ Styles" para mala suerte de ella, los tres estarán unidos por un Storyline, mientras Alice encontrara a alguien que le ayude a deshacerse del amor que siente por Livia.


**Lunes**

 **1:30 p.m.**

 **Wwe Raw, Backstage**

¿Lista para tu debut en el roster principal? - Preguntó una chica joven, de dulce y delicada voz

¿Qué si estoy lista? Querida, vengo a dejar huella - dijo enérgicamente una chica de larga cabellera negra

Siempre tan decidida - dijo la menor con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro - recuerdo qué nunca te he visto dudar

Es qué, ¿para qué dudar? Si sé lo que quiero - dijo la oji-azul - en fin, la pregunta importante sería ¿tú estas lista?

T-tengo un poco de miedo - dijo tartamudeando

No tengas miedo! - dijo Livia mientras tomaba de las manos a su amiga - hemos dado todo para estar aquí, no es momento de sentir miedo, simplemente no puedes estar de negativa, eres la mejor y ambas lo sabemos, así qué es hora de demostrarlo al universo de Wwe - concluyó con una gran sonrisa

Alice sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, las palabras de esa chica tan especial siempre la sacaban adelante, esa chica era más que su mejor amiga desde años atrás, al ver esa sonrisa que le dedicaba solo a ella, sus ojos brillaron con esperanzas en ellos.

No - dijo la menor, haciendo que la oji-azul la viera extrañada y antes de que ella pudiera hablar, Alice concluyó - Tú eres la mejor! - acto seguido se abalanzó contra su amiga para darle un delicado abrazo.

Eso no sorprendió a Livia, ya que sabía perfectamente como era su pequeña amiga - Lo sé - dijo mientras correspondía su abrazo y le dedicaba otra sonrisa.

 **4:00 p.m**

 **Vestidores** **(Divas)**

Livia terminaba de arreglarse para su debut mientras otras Divas se cambiaban para otros combates y promos nada interesantes.

Hey! Lyvia, cierto? - Dijo una chica de grandes atributos

Dios mio! - dijo Livia bastante sorprendida

Oh, buenoo.. supongo qué es normal que te sorprenda ver a una Diva como yo, la mejor, con el reinado más largo, con.. - fue interrumpida por Livia

Qué? Si yo solo me sorprendí por ver tanto silicon, casi me sacas un ojo - dijo la pelinegra

Disculpa!? Sabes con quien estas hablando!? Yo puedo hacer que te corran! - dijo Nikki Bella, bastante molesta

Solo por que tu novio es... JOHN CENA! tuturutu - dijo Livia mientras reía

Nikki le lanzó una mirada asesina mientras salía de los vestidores

Ten cuidado.. - dijo una de las Divas

Eh? - Livia voltio hacía la dueña de esa voz

Realmente puede hacer que corran, aun que seas de las mejores - dijo la chica de piel blanca como la nieve - estoy ansiosa por nuestro combate de esta noche - le dedico una sonrisa y acto seguido salió de los vestidores.

Bueenoo... - fue lo ultimo que dijo Livia mientras terminaba de ponerse una venda en el brazo derecho

Luego de 4 años en el circuito independiente y 2 en Japón y 1 en NXT, por fin estaría en Raw, estaría en donde siempre soñó tener una lucha, la primera como Diva oficial de wwe.

 **6:15 p.m.**

La lucha esta por iniciar, la primera en entrar fue Paige, luego entró Lyvia, era cierto que no había diferencia entre su nombre real y el artístico más que una letra, pero; para que romperse la cabeza buscando uno si le encantaba su nombre, su vestimenta consistía en un short corto color negro, medias abiertas negras, top azul con dorado, botas negras, en su mano derecha portaba un guante largo de color negro y por encima una venda, su tema de entrada es " I Am Just Feeling Alive" interpretado por Umi Kun, era momento de salir al ring, ahí iba ella, bajando por la rampa y entrando desde la tercera cuerda desde una esquina del ring, al principio quien dominada la lucha era Paige; luego de castigar por un buen rato a Lyvia, los papeles se invirtieron, dando camino al finisher de la oji-azul, DDT modificado o como lo hacia llamar: "Free Dream" cubrió a su oponente y la cuenta llegó a 3, su tema comenzó a sonar, todo lo que podía escuchar eran aplausos y gritos positivos, muchos pensarían que su felicidad es actuada, conociendo WWE, pero la de ella, era felicidad pura y verdadera, su primera victoria como Diva de Raw, lo que siempre soñó y ahora lo acaba de volver realidad. Fue momento de volver al Backstage, donde tenía una entrevista programada con Alice Baker, la cual debutaba también, por así decirlo.

Alice vestía con un pantalón negro, blusa blanca con puntos negros, saco corto color café y tacones negros- Hola! Soy Alice Baker y mi invitada en esta ocasión es la debutante: Lyvia - dijo la castaña, con voz dulce y suave, la cámara enfocó a una cansada pelinegra

Hey! - dijo Lyvia, con una gran sonrisa

Primero que nada, felicidades por tu primera victoria - dijo Alice, acto seguido puso el micrófono frente a Lyvia

Muchas gracias! - Dijo Lyvia aun con una gran sonrisa mientras acomodada su cabello

Nos gustaría saber, ¿qué sientes al haber obtenido tu primera victoria frente a Paige? - acto seguido puso el micrófono frente a Lyvia

Es simplemente genial!, no fue una oponente muy fácil pero pude domarla - dijo mientras le hacía un guiño a su compañera y acto seguido se fue

Oh - dijo la oji-verde mientras seguía a la pelinegra con la mirada para luego poner su vista en la cámara - eso fue todo, volvamos a la mesa de comentaristas - terminó, con una dulce sonrisa

 **Ya una vez terminada la trasmisión..**

Livia.. - dijo Alice con una voz temblorosa

Alice! - dijo la anterior nombrada con una gran sonrisa

Dios, ¿como puedes estar así? - dijo la oji-verde temblando - yo estoy que muero de lo nerviosa que sigo

Calma, estuviste bien - dijo Livia - tan linda como siempre

Livia, por favor - dijo Alice mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos

Oowh, pero que linda - dijo Livia con una gran sonrisa

Livia.. basta - dijo la castaña mientras cada vez se ponía más roja

Jaja.. - Livia seguía tan alegre por el éxito de ambas, así pasaron el resto de la noche, querían celebrar yendo a un bar o algo por el estilo, pero, el cansancio les ganó, terminaron llegando al hotel donde se hospedaban todos, como casi hermanas, compartían habitación.

* * *

Información sobre Livia:

Nombre Real: Livia Dixon

Nombre Artístico: Lyvia

Fecha de Nacimiento: 30 de Enero de 1990

Nacionalidad: Estadounidense

Residencia: Los Ángeles, California

Edad: 26 años

Estatura: 1,57

Aspecto Físico: Livia tiene el pelo negro y un poco largo, el cual le llega casi a mitad de espalda, su piel es clara.

Color de ojos: Azul celeste

Personalidad: Es segura de si misma, le es fácil interactuar con las personas, es muy celosa y se enoja fácilmente, puede llegar a ser muy impulsiva.

* * *

Información sobre Alice:

Nombre Real: Alice Baker

Nombre Artístico: Alice Baker

Fecha de Nacimiento: 23 de Febrero de 1994

Nacionalidad: Estadounidense

Residencia: Los Ángeles, California

Edad: 22 años

Estatura: 1,68

Aspecto Físico: Es alta, de piel clara, cabello ondulado castaño claro que llega a la mitad de su espalda

Color de ojos: Verde Esmeralda

Personalidad: Es, Principalmente, introvertida, en especial si no se le conoce de mucho tiempo, siempre esta buscando el lado bueno de las cosas e intenta mantenerse positiva ante todo; cuando lleva una larga amistad con alguien, puede bromear con aquella persona sin ningún problema (con el tiempo va adquiriendo confianza hacia las personas). Admira la actitud tan decidida que tiene su amiga Livia Dixon, quien, a pesar de ser una persona con una personalidad considerablemente opuesta a la de Alice, ambas han sabido conservar una gran amistad, llegando incluso a adentrarse juntas en el mundo de WWE.

* * *

 **Nota:**

 **Empece a escribir este Fic en Febrero de este año, por lo cual aun las llamaban "Divas" pero me dio flojera cambiarlo, en los siguientes las pondré como luchadoras o féminas, no se v':**

 **Tengo que tener villanas así que serán: Nikki y Renee**


End file.
